


Don't Panic

by tacos4breakfast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacos4breakfast/pseuds/tacos4breakfast
Summary: A college fic in which Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall attend school together. They speak french, eat bakery treats, and love each other infinitely.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> hiii. so here's this fic. hope u love it. the title is a Coldplay song I love. sorry about the french but I couldn't resist lolz. there should be translations underneath or something so hopefully it makes sense. thanks for reading. (this chapter's short cuz i want to sleep sorry babes, just >1100) (see ya soon xx)

Scratching the lead of his pencil on the most random piece of paper that was closest to the zipper of his backpack a few minutes ago, Louis did anything he could to pay attention. If he didn't fiddle, poke, or prod he'd enter into Sugarcandy Mountain. 

It was even worse that everyone could see him. Sat in a mandatory History of Romance Languages class, he leaned back almost too far in his chair. He cared about the languages and knew they were important, but how to him?

The class was currently engaging in a Socratic Seminar, of which he thought he had plenty of experience in already but not according to his professors who forced their students to have one at least once a week. 

He quickly looked up, daring to look across the classroom before landing on the old stumpy bald man in the front. 

“And so, that’s why um, that’s the reason why we should learn about Romanian more when studying romance languages.” A dark chocolate brown haired boy with a messy quiff stuttered. 

Louis showed him a private smiling encouragement when he caught his gaze. 

Soon enough they were pushing through the doors and into the hallways to walk behind a pack of sloths. 

“Seriously, could they walk any slower?”

“Maybe you should give them a little-“ Luke extended his elbows from his chest outwards, “push.” 

They both looked up at the people in front of them, the one directly in front a tall curly haired lad with broad shoulders clad in a plaid lumberjack flannel and black skinny jeans.

“Uh yeah maybe not.”

Luke and Louis continued to walk through the halls together until they had to part ways for their last class of the day. 

"Bye babe, catch ya later." Luke said and they waved goodbye. 

Turning around, Louis walked through the doors to see a massive blue, red and white flag hanging from the wall opposite him. French class. Louis’ favorite. 

“Hey.” He pulled his stool out and around closer to his partner. 

“Hey Lou.” Zayn replied. 

When the Art program got a big increase in budget over the summer, they’d moved rooms to a nicer wing on campus. Before, the French teachers shared three rooms, but now they each had

their own, even if they were repurposed. Hence the stools and everlasting clay smell. 

“Bonjour classe. Discute le devoir, et après ca, mette vous papier la.” [Hello class. Talk about the homework, and then after that put your paper there.] She pointed to a tray marked “Français II Honors”.

Zayn and Louis pulled out their short papers on a holiday in France. They’d both chosen the same thing so they could paraphrase each others work. 

“Le 11 de Novembre.” [November 11th/Veterans Day] Was the title of Louis’, and “Le Grand Guerre” [World War One] Zayn’s. 

The class went by quickly, Madame Davis just told them about upcoming dates and then let them talk to each other as long as it was in french. 

“Tu vais a le fete demain?” [Are you going to the party tomorrow?]

“Ou?” [Where?]

“Niall’s.”

“Uh peut être. Je doit demander a Liam.” [Maybe. I have to ask Liam]

“D’accord.” [Ok.] He laughed at an arbitrary thought. “Aussi, j’achète un nouveau lit pour vous.” [Also, I bought a new bed for you two.]

Louis had convinced Niall that jumping on Liam and Zayn’s bed was, in fact, very safe and very necessary. 

“Ah, merci.” He rolled his eyes and they stood up. “Owww, mon fesses.” [Owww, my butt.]

***

“Niall there’s four other people here. All of which are most likely virgins.”

The room was lit with strobe lights and a messily hung disco ball. There were a couple speakers playing music quiet enough to talk normally and be heard, but loud enough to dance to. 

“Only two of them are wearing sweater vests.” Niall argued. 

“But all four have glasses.”

There were two groups at Niall’s “party”. The first being a quartet of nerds. The second, Zayn and Liam by the punch bowl and Niall and Louis hiding behind fake shrubbery. 

“Can’t we just go to the pub?” He felt bad for asking, but the nerds were starting to scare him. They looked like they could sprout four tongues and scales at any given moment, like some kind of sea dragon in a mythology book for preteens. 

“I mean yeah, but what would I do with them?”

“Throw a bucket of water at them.” Louis deadpanned. 

Niall could’ve gotten whiplash from how fast he turned to glare at Louis. 

“They’re my friends you dick.” He giggled. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you extra chips.”

“I don’t want chips, Lou.”

“A pint then maybe.” 

Skipping together, arm-in-arm, the two best friends joined the couple and left unnoticed. 

***

“Just put it in the dishwasher!” Liam gestured wildly, water flying off his wet hands and sponge. 

“But if I left it in the sink then we could put all of them in there at once.” Louis reasoned.

“Then one person would have to put all of them in dumbass.”

“Okay, I’m sorry Mother Liam for disrupting your dishwashing regimen.” Louis stifled his laugh behind his hand as he made his way back towards his room. “I’ll make sure to think about and incorporate your insightful advice in the future.” He finished with a wave. 

“Come back here Lewis! This is not over!” Liam stood by the sink and sighed. 

“I can help babe.” Zayn came in, hair tousled with sleep. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” He leaned away when Zayn made an attempt to kiss him. “Morning breath, ew.”

“Neat freak.”

Zayn’s feet padded on the squeaky wood floors. 

Opening the door to find a sprawled out Louis on his iPad, claiming to be doing homework when he was obviously on Twitter. 

“We’ve got to leave in thirty babe.”

“K.” He said, not able to part eyesight with whatever he was looking at. 

Zayn ruffled his feathery chestnut hair. 

“Want a muffin?”

“I already ate.” He groaned.

“Yeah but Li just came back from the bakery.” Louis looked up at this.

“The good one or the icky one?” 

“Good I think. Come see for yourself.”

“K I just have to get dressed.” He nodded towards his red sweatpants and old Coldplay band tee. 

Zayn smiled down at him and left quietly. 

Eventually they left together for campus, picking up Luke on the way. 

Zayn and Louis had almost the same schedule, and the classes he didn’t have with Zayn, Louis had with Luke. 

Louis and Luke had been dating for almost a year. They hadn’t been on a date or properly seen each other since spring. But, you know, college life can be busy. 

It was starting to become awkward when they saw each other but neither wanted to break it off for fear of hurting the other. They’d been friends for a lot longer and didn’t want to lose each

other something gone wrong. 

So, they acted like close friends and texted sparingly. When they were together they had fun. The whole situation was odd, but difficult to attempt to make a change in. 


End file.
